d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
FX Types
FX fall into certain categories or types. FX of the same type follow similar rules This section discusses the different FX types and the rules governing them. Alteration Alteration FX change or transform in some way. Most alteration FX work on their user, but can be modified to work on others as well. Alteration FX targeting others require one action and an attack roll as a default and always offer a resistance. Attack Attack FX are used offensively in combat. They generally require an attack roll and can damage, hinder, or otherwise harm their target in some way. Attack FX require one action by default and always offer a resistance. Their duration is usually instant although their results (whether damage or hindrance) may linger until the target recovers from them. General General FX don’t fit into any other particular category. They’re not governed by any special rules other than those given in the FX’s description. Movement Movement FX allow characters to get around in various ways. Movement FX always require at least a Move (usually as part of the Move Action) to use, and is usually counted as part of the character’s normal movement. Sensory Sensory FX enhance, alter, or work via the senses. Some sensory FX improve the user’s senses while others grant new senses or influence the senses in some way. Sensory FX that improve the user’s senses are typically passive and continuous or permanent in duration, requiring no action to use apart from that required to make the necessary skill checks (usually Perception). Sensory FX that work on unwilling subjects are active, require one action as a default, and allow a resistance. Sense Types Senses are grouped into sense types, descriptors for how different sensory effects work. The different sense types, and the senses included in them, are: * Visual: normal sight, darkvision, detect, infravision, low-light vision, microscopic vision, ultravision, X-Ray vision * Auditory: normal hearing, detect, sonar, ultrasonic hearing * Olfactory: normal smell, detect, scent * Tactile: normal touch, blindsight (vibration), detect, tremorsense * Gustatory: normal taste, detect * Radio: detect, microwaves, radar, radio * Mental: detect, mental awareness, Mind Reading, Precognition, Postcognition Mental FX Mental senses are a special case for sensory FX that work on unwilling subjects: the subject must have an Intelligence score of at least -5 in order for the effect to work. Non-intelligent subjects are mindless and therefore unaffected. These sensory FX are noted as “(mental)” after their type. Trait Trait FX influence a target’s traits: abilities, resistances, skills, FX, and so forth. Most trait effects are Touch Range, require one action, and allow a resistance. Trait effects don’t work on traits with the Innate Extra, since they cannot be altered. Trait Types Traits are grouped into trait types, descriptors for how different trait effects work. The different trait types, and the traits included in them, are: * Abilities: all Ability Scores * Skills: all skills (including limited, but permanent, skill, attack, and resistance modifiers) * Feats: all feats * FX: each FX type is considered a separate trait type. Alternately, all FX of a particular descriptor (regardless of type) may be considered a single trait type, such as all magical effects or all fire effects. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX